


One With The Earth

by howdydoodly



Category: One Piece
Genre: A bunch of ocs - Freeform, F/M, My OC is trans, Starting in Sky Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdydoodly/pseuds/howdydoodly
Summary: Raya didn't say anything after that, and let them both fall into a comfortable silence. It was a lot to take in, really, and even though the discussion answered questions for her, it also raised some. This woman knew her dad, knew Mihawk, and...was also a queen?To her, Mikayta was strange. Not a weird, creepy kind of strange, though; more like hard-to-understand kind of strange. Mysterious. She liked a strange man, had a strange life, and made strange decisions for strange reasons. There was an air of mystery but it felt like you could look at her and get her full story. It was strange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so like. in this first arc, Enel has forced my oc to be in a relationship w him and theres mentions of that. so. warning  
also there are 2 characters that arent my, Raya and Katana. they belong to greyhavensking on here  
this story starts before the time skip in Skypiea

"Why did you bring her here?" Enel questioned the young maid, looking into her eyes for answers.

The woman stumbled over her words, messing with the band on her wrist. Enel was about to ask her a second time, until he heard the doors swing open and the footsteps that followed. He turned to face another woman who was dressed more eloquently than the other.

She wore a white sleeveless dress that reached down to her bare feet, and a black pashmina draped over her shoulders. Her brown hair, though short, was straightened and put up, flowers decorating the top. Looking up at Enel, then the woman, she started to walk towards them, "Enel. Nice to see you up and walking. What's the trouble?"

He cracked a smile as he turned to face her, "My wife! One of my servants here brought back a newcomer that has been stirring up trouble since they've arrived."

"Oh, really? Should I give them a look? Didn't I tell you we would use them as bait, to lure their crew here, where you can fight them for all of us to see?" She smiled to him, but grimaced inwardly at what her called her.

_His wife? Pah, more like captive_. She had been here for only six months since he had his officials take her to him, and claimed that she was to be his new mistress. Six months of that, and she had been looking for a way to get out.

"Ah, of course! But you shouldn't worry yourself there, my dearest," He waved his hand dismissively.

"No, I insist. I can trick her, make her think I'm on her side to have her take me to her crew. I'd find them, lead them here, and then they're yours for the taking," She smiled, getting close to put a hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Let me do this and I'll be sure to thank you."

She wanted to throw up. It made her feel dirty, and wrong. Her mind went to another man, down on the Blue Sea, but she shook it off. She hoped this would be an empty promise, and she wouldn't have to go through with it. Another false hope would be too much to deal with.

At what she said, Enel let out a low chuckle, smashing his lips on hers. When they pulled apart, he ordered the servant to take his partner to the captured pirate while he went back to his throne. The woman obeyed, muttering, "Please follow me," and started walking. They walked in silence, the servant only speaking when they made it to the room where the pirate was.

"Now, Mrs. Mikayta, the pirate is asleep, but could wake up any minute. The nurses are in the-"

"Will the nurses be able to leave the room while I talk to the pirate?" Mikayta interrupted, looking longingly at the door.

The servant woman looked startled for a moment, but regained her composure and spoke, "That can happen, yes, ma'am. Let me retrieve the nurses, and then you may go in."

Mikayta nodded, standing outside the room while the woman went in. Each passing second made her increasingly impatient, a minute feeling like hours. Soon, the woman and three others filed out, one holding the door for her to enter. Mikayta thanked them, walking inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath and looked around.

There wasn't much in the room at all. It was white, with only five hospital beds set neatly next to each other. In one, laid a red headed girl, bundled in a white blanket. Mikayta's heart filled with hope with each step she took. She grabbed a chair on her way, setting it next to the bed.

The unknown red head stirred for a moment before slowly opening her eyes. She sat up, leaning on her arm as she used the other to wipe her eyes. Mikayta only watched as she look around the room.

She let out a small sigh, holding a hand to her head, "Thank goodness you're awake."

The pirate, named Raya, jumped slightly, slowly turning to her, "Who are you? Where am I?" She lifted up her blanket before frantically looking around the room, "Where's Honoo?!"

"Honoo?" Mikayta muttered, spotting a sword in the corner, "Are you talking about the sword?"

The woman visibly relaxed, but when she tore off her blanket, she crumbled at the movement and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "What happened to me...?"

"Who knows?" Mikayta frowned, slowly pushing the red head down, "Please, lay down. I'll get you your sword if it makes you feel better."

"Who are you?" Raya questioned, watching Mikayta stand up and go to the corner.

"My name is Mikayta, but I'm not here to talk about myself. You're a pirate, right?" She came back, setting the sword neatly next to the bed, "You came here with your crew?"

"...That's right," Raya hesitated, "Why? Where are they?"

"No idea," Mikayta waved her hand in front of her face, "You're in the God's Tower. I had the officials down where you were get you and take you here, saying you were bait. It took a bit to convince Enel to even let me talk to you, and I don't have a lot of time. I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to let me come with you."

"What?"

"Please?" She turned to Raya, grasping her hand, "I need to get out of here! I came here six months ago by total accident - can't even remember how - and Enel just, just took me, claiming I'm his new wife! I have a life down in the Blue Sea, the people of my village need me, my_ kids _need me! Please, you must take me with you!"

"Why should I trust you?" Raya narrowed her eyes at the woman, taking her hand away, "You brought me here as bait."

Mikayta didn't speak; she didn't know what to say. Of course Raya wouldn't trust her, who would? You wake up after arriving to a new island in an unknown location with some stranger asking you to take them with you - there wasn't a lot of time to build trust between that. There was also the fact that she was lying to her; twisting the truth around just a bit to make Enel feel like it was Raya who was being fooled. The whole situation was messy, but it was her only chance. Telling Enel she was bait was the only way he'd let the pirate in his palace.

She wanted to escape - she _had_ to - the sooner she could get away from Enel, the better. It was very likely once she "betrayed" Raya and her crew, they would hate her, and that was fine. She'd just sneak on their ship before they leave (_if_ they leave) and would escape when they docked on the next island. This plan _had_ to work. And if she had to lie and hurt anyone up here just to escape, then she'd have to accept that.

Mikayta sighed, "The only way I could get you here was to say you were bait. If I didn't say such a thing, Enel would've hit you a second time, and you'd be dead. I saved you and now it's your turn to save me. All I ask is that you take me with you."

Raya looked at her, starting to consider the offer. There was a chance that this could all be a lie, but then again, she was the only way that she'd get out of this place. 

"Well?" Mikayta held her breath.

Raya thought for a minute longer before giving in, "...Fine. I'll take you with me. _But_, you have to take me back to my crew."

Mikayta gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She didn't speak for a moment, and actually started to cry. Raya was taken aback by this, and leaned away out of shock, watching the woman wipe the tears off her face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She stood up, "What am I going to do? I'd have to tell Enel that I'll take you somewhere- Would he even let me go with just you? He'd probably assign me a guard, oh no-" She paced around the room as she spoke, and stopped abruptly to look at Raya, "I have an idea. How good are you at acting?"


	2. warning

Hello all who have been looking forward for an update in this, it's ya boy. I'm gonna rewrite this whole thing. Scrap the start, maybe even begin in a different arc. The way i have it set up doesnt really work out with Enel's powers and its just a struggle to even get passed a certain point in the next chapter. So, sub to me if you want to see the revamped version at some point down the line. No real guarantees on how soon it'll be because of everything going on but we'll see how this plays out


End file.
